You and Me
by CloverGhost
Summary: Danny age 23 reflects on his past with his wife Clover age 22 O.C. Please review I would really apriciate it. Also please email me with ideas for more fics.


Disclaimer: You're so cool for thinking I own Danny Phantom! XD But, unfortunately, I don't. I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of its characters. The only character I own is Clover Duet, as seen in this story. I do not own the song either. It's You and Me, by Lifehouse.

You and Me

/What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time/

Danny Fenton wakes up to the cool crisp sound of water. It's coming from the bathroom. The inside of his eyelid itches; it's up against some kind of cloth. He realizes what it is after a few moments of brief amnesia; Up against his thick Armani blanket. Damn Clover for buying it, he thinks to himself. They hadn't needed it, really. She had just wanted it to have something from an expensive brand. A little piece of ownership of something that you just had to bring up over coffee, that couldn't wait. It itched like hell, though.

The water was still running, and the clock was beeping up a storm. Another minute or so, and it moved on to radio, something it was programmed to do.

'...WELCOME TO ONE-OH-FOUR POINT –OH KRBE!', boomed the radio.  
' THE ONLY HOME OF AMITY PARK'S NUMBER ONE ALTERNATIVE ROCK STATION! '

Van Halen started playing, Tommy Lee Roth's voice drowning out the running water.

It had been right after they were married; She had insisted on going out to buy her own version of suitable wedding gifts, even though most of them were at home, unwrapped, blocking the inside of the back door. Of course Clover insisted he come along and help pick out some things. It was boring to him, and he couldn't keep his eyes off the cute salesgirl that was more than happy to help them.

In the last store they went to, with him in the background carrying the millions of bags she had, they'd found the Armani blanket. It was in the display window, begging to be bought. He couldn't hide it from Clover's prying eyes. Ten minutes later, the blanket was wrapped up, in a box, just another item added to the list of the obscene credit card bill they would be receiving next month. But still he went along with it allowing her to get whatever she desired.

For days afterward, she would lay with that blanket. Dragging it along with her, as though she were a stubborn child. She'd lay on the bed with it, stroking the expensive material and fondling with the thread, It was an obsession; an admiration for something more adorable than she. She simply adored bringing up the subject at work, especially to Paulina, who would just scowl and run her fingers across a fresh new bruise, given to her by her brute of a husband. They always heard them next door, arguing about pointless things, while their children screamed for candy.

/Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

But he was in love with her. Deeply in love. The kind where you woke up during the night, realizes for the first time in your life that you wanted for nothing; that you were truly happy. In a crowd of people, he only saw her. With her, he wasn't lonely. He used to be, he had always felt alone in a crowd full of people. Then, finally, he just isolated himself from anybody; but then he'd had an excuse to be lonely.

/All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here/

He was failing English when he met her. He'd never paid much attention; Mr. Lancer just grumbled on and on about declarative sentences, and random synonyms, He thought he was safe if he always took a seat, last row from the left in the back, sleeping his way through the whole English language. Finally, one day, the gig was up; Lancer finally got him outside the English world, then said he'd have to attend tutoring. Blah blah blah... More blah blah, then he pointed to a girl two rows right, with long brown hair. She looked annoyed, but managed to offer a wave.

The first session was a nightmare; she was rather bossy, insisting that he do all his work in pen to make sure it was done correctly. He'd muttered a few choice words under his breath, causing her to get upset and rage out of the room. She had mumbled the word 'Tuesday' before she stormed out, and the following Tuesday, they were there again.

He'd realized there was more to her than bossiness; She had a soft spot, you just had to dig a little deep to find it. She'd smile when he's crack a joke, the jokes everyone else found corny, and boring. And when he's reach for her hand she wouldn't pull away, but actually adjust her hand to where he would access t more easily.

He was nervous around her, always scared of what she thought of him. He didn't have to worry, she had told him once, as though reading his thoughts. I think the world of you, she had said softly, and his face glowed so red he thought he might blow up.

/Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you/

/There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right/

They started seeing each other after the eighth study date; awkward teenage feelings evaporated right away. He was no longer afraid of grabbing her hand in the hallway, or of her messing with the back of his hair during chemistry. Even when they kissed outside of the school, with god and everyone else watching closely, not missing a beat, he was not afraid.

They went on to Spector University, the local college. And in the fourth month they made love for the first time; sharing bodies and talking under the stars, fingers entwined as though they would never come undone. And on the last day of their four year term at college, he had proposed, and suddenly the same fears he had had in high school when they had started dating. But it had disappeared once she had said yes, surprising him once again.

/Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of /

/You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you/

With her, he was everything he wanted to be. He loved waking up from a bad dream and hearing her comfort him, telling him that everything was okay, everything was okay now. He loved it when they made love, how she made that purring noise as he softly bit her neck. He loved the way she always smelt of lavender and vanilla; his favorite fragrance.

/What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive/

The radio had gone off now, and all he could hear, still, was the running of water. Then, it stopped, and he saw a familiar shadow in the corner of the bedroom. A kimono gown on the ground, rumpled. He saw it being picked up, by none other than his wife, Clover, who was all dressed and ready for work.

She frowned. 'I can't stand things on the floor", she said miserably, straightening the kimono out and lying it over the bed post.

'I could have sworn I put it right here, then again I don't know where my head is half these days."

She walked over to where he was laying.

'Ignoring the alarm clock again, baby? It's there for a reason." She smiled, and kissed him on the head.

Lavender and Vanilla. She pressed the right hand button on the radio, and gave him a small wink.

He rolled over as he heard her shut the door, shaking the room.

Music filled the room again, Pink Floyd maybe? He wasn't sure. He didn't care much; he just let the music play on, and he closed his eyes, drifting off, in sweet dreams of his lavender girl.


End file.
